


Hella Good

by BisexGhoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Derek, College Student Stiles, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are best friends for if not to ditch you for their significant other once in a while? Right? <i>Right??</i></p><p>Or</p><p><i>“My best friend ditched my ass because he promised his girlfriend he would take her on a date tonight.”</i> Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn’t a big deal really, but he was looking forward to going out with Scott tonight. Eager, really.</p><p><i>“Oh, I see.”</i>  the guy said, the never ending smile on his lips. Fuck, Stiles should not be glaring at the scruff contoured pink lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Good

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic here. I haven't proof read it, but if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. :)

_“I’m really sorry, bro. I really am, but I promised Allison.”_ Scott’s voice came from the phone. Stiles sighed quietly, leaning against the joke of a couch they had in their dorm.

 _“No problem, Scott. It’s okay. You go have fun.”_ Stiles said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful.

 _“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”_ Stiles could feel through the phone Scott’s dopey grin. With another sigh he took the phone away from his ear and pressed ‘end call’. Well then, his best friend was an asshole, but he somewhat understand him. Stiles walked to the door, pulling a jacket over his shoulders, keys ringing in his pocket.

….

 _“One glass of whiskey with ice, please.”_ Stiles shouted over the loud music so the bartender could hear him. The guy nodded, a charming smile on his lips while he turned his back to grab a bottle of Jack off the shelf. Stiles didn’t stare at his ass. He didn’t. But god damn, what a sight that ass was.

 _“What’s the occasion?”_ the guy’s voice came over the music. Stiles blinked rapidly, startled by the guy sudden, or so he thought, movement as he found himself glaring at the guy’s crotch. A soft pink blush crept up his neck to his cheeks and smiles shyly at the bartender as he was handed the drink.

 _“My best friend ditched my ass because he promised his girlfriend he would take her on a date tonight.”_ Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn’t a big deal really, but he was looking forward to going out with Scott tonight. Eager, really.

 _“Oh, I see.”_ the guy said, the never ending smile on his lips. Fuck, Stiles should not be glaring at the scruff contoured pink lips. He used his glass of Jack as an excuse and took a small sip. He observed the guy’s amused glance. _“What? I don’t want to get too drunk yet.”_ Come to think of it, he shouldn’t be drinking at all. Eh, screw it, he’ll figure the sleeping bit later, probably he’ll just crash on the back seat of the Jeep. Being the son’s sheriff got him a consciousness of not drinking and driving.

 _“I’m Derek, by the way.”_ the guy – Derek – said flashing a wide grin, adorable bunny teeth in front. _“Stiles.”_ he smiled up at Derek.

…

Few hours later, and five glasses of Jack later, after casually chatting with Derek and watching him and the blonde girl – Erica, Stiles thinks her name is – serving and preparing drinks, Stiles decides he’d better get going. He was feeling more gleeful than usual, but not drunk. Just dizzy. He licked his lips more than usual because he felt them drier with each second he spent drinking. Maybe he should order some water? Stiles thinks he saw Derek glance his way a few times catching him watching his lips, but he couldn’t be sure because Derek would turn his look away. But he didn’t lick his lips only because they felt dry, but also because they felt numb. Stiles was also occasionally touching his own face because it also felt numb and his fingers felt funny skimming across his face.

This was his first time coming to this bar, but he had to give it to the guy owning this place. He knew how to hire people. Erica was all blonde curls and sexy smiles, swaying her hips discreetly, but effectively, when going to take orders or carrying drinks, her cleavage peeking from under the white shirt she was wearing. Derek was all scruff and flirty and muscles and a plane black shirt that hugged those muscles just right. Stiles think he even asked the guy if he came unto the mortal realm from Olympus at which Derek laughed – an honest, beautiful laugh – and just shrugged, blushing a little.

 _“You guys are both hot. This place should be called McHottiePants or something like that.”_ Stiles blurted, his head heavy with alcohol. He heard Erica’s laugh, who was eavesdropping – of course – while Derek threw him an amused glance. _“I’d so do you both. Either separately or both at the same time, I don’t really care. But, god damn, I wish I looked good.”_ Stiles sighed, absently glaring at his empty glass. Of course, he had to remember now how painfully single he was, not thinking really about what he said, because if he were sober he would have died of embarrassment. Derek threw Erica a puzzled look at which she shrugged as if saying _Don’t ask me_. _“I’m bi, in case you were wondering.”_ Stiles found himself saying.

Erica winked at Derek, an all knowing look on her face, who took the empty glass from Stiles. _“I think you should go home.”_ the guy said, concern in his eyes. _“Yeah, you’re probably right.”_ Stiles threw him a small smiled and tried to stand up. Bad fucking decision. The room started spinning and he could feel his guts twisting inside. Derek probably saw him hesitate and stumble, his grip tight on the edge of the bar because he came rushing towards Stiles and dragged him towards the bathroom just in time for Stiles to throw his guts up. Self-aware, Stiles tried not to get the toilet too messy.

With a low groan, Stiles lifted himself and then turned so he could put cold water on his face and clear his mouth. Only then was he painfully aware of Derek’s presence behind him and when he met the guy’s gaze in the mirror, Stiles tried to smile. Derek smiled back. _“I’m going to give you some lemon, you’ll feel better and then I’ll take you home.”_ the finality in Derek’s voice was sexy, but Stiles head was still spinning so he couldn’t register it properly. _“Dorms. Not home. Never considered it a home.”_ Stiles said as he poured some more cold water on his face.

 _“Never said your home.”_ he heard Derek shout as he got back to the bar. Stiles examined his own body in the mirror and shook his head. This would be a one night stand without the stand. When Stiles reached the bar Derek was making him the lemon drink and Erica was eyeing Stiles worried. _“It’s okay, Der. Me and Boyd can take care of this place. You take care of him.”_

Derek handed Stiles his drink then gave a grateful nod to Erica. 

… 

Half an hour later Stiles found himself leaning against the cold window of Derek’s Camaro as the owner stopped the ignition. The guy got off the car, went to the passenger’s side and helped Stiles out. The whole time it took them to reach Derek’s apartment Stiles leaned unto Derek’s side, not only because of the sleepiness, but because of his body’s warmth. Stiles just used sleepy as an excuse.

When the door closed behind Derek, Stiles wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck and leaned close. Derek didn’t seem to intent to put up a fight, but mere millimeters away from the scruff bordered lips, Stiles froze. He took a step back and muttered _“Shit. Fuck. Damn. Fuck, I’m sorry.”_ Derek gave him an utterly confused look. _“Vomit breath. And alcohol. Need bathroom.”_ Stiles had no idea when his vocabulary resumed to such few words, but his head was still hurting so he couldn’t put too much thought into his sentences.

 _“There.”_ Derek pointed to a beige door, whilst trying to bite back a laugh. Stiles fumbled on his feet and once he was done with cleaning himself up he dragged his weight towards the living room, where Derek was waiting for him patiently. Stiles thought if the one night stand without a stand was still available, but one look at Derek told him that he wasn’t the only one on board for the stand. 

Derek immediately jumped off the couch and pinned Stiles to the bathroom door he just closed. Lips fighting lips, tongues searching and exploring eagerly, scruff leaving its ghostly tingles on Stiles face made the boys lose their breath not only because of the little air they had access to, but because of the speeding heartbeats and anticipation and lust that filled the area around them. 

When they both pulled back searching for air Stiles could only see the outline of Derek’s hues for his pupils dilated, arousal obvious by the bulge in the guy’s jeans that was now searching for friction against Stile’s thigh. 

_“Bedroom.”_ Derek said, voice hoarse and low. Stiles cock twitched at that in sign of approval, and followed Derek towards his bedroom. There, stiles felt himself hit the bed, being hurled on it by Derek’s strong hand, him soon following behind. Their lips found the path to one another quickly, hands eagerly trying to rid themselves of clothes.

Derek allowed Stiles to roll them so that the other could be on top. Stiles sat on Derek’s lower body, rubbing his boxers covered ass again the hot bulge in Derek’s boxers, his hands exploring each and every muscle on Derek’s chest. _“Lube.”_ Stiles gasped when Derek’s hands found their way towards his own boxers and pulled out his thick cock, rubbing it against the crack of Stiles’ ass.

Derek gave him a million dollar grin and fumbled his other hand and pulled a small bottle of lube from the night stall. Meanwhile, Stiles rid the both of them of their undergarments then retook his place on Derek’s lap.

When Derek poured the cold liquid with a small smirk biting at the corner of his lips, Stiles laid himself on top of the guy, their chests flush against each other. Derek’s fingers found Stiles’ entrance easily, his other hand wrapping tightly around his cock. Stiles chocked out a loud moan as both Derek’s hands started to move in a breathtaking harmony. His orgasm was slowly building up as Derek kept pounding his fingers knuckle deep in Stiles’ ass. Probably being able to tell how close Stiles was when his breath hitched and got more chaotic, Derek stopped the teasing, sealing their lips in a tender, eager kiss. 

When Stiles was sure he could go on without coming right away, he grabbed the packet standing on Derek’s table and coated the guy’s penis with it then he positioned Derek’s dick with his entrance and lowered himself. He went slowly, even though he was ready, he wanted to make sure he could take Derek’s cock without his ass being torn apart because the guy was thick.

Their moans and groans and growls harmonized when Stiles took all of Derek’s cock inside, feeling his own ass muscles clenching around the newly discovered penis. Stiles hoped he’d have a lot more occasions to get acquainted with Derek’s shaft. 

Derek buried his hands in Stiles’ hips, nails digging and leaving bruises, but neither cared when Stiles started to move. God, he needed to work out more. Thank fuck Derek had enough strength to lift him because shortly his legs started to hurt. Despite the pleasure ushering through his whole body, the position started to become uncomfortable. Derek probably felt the loss of rhythm because he lifted Stiles’ body, his dick hitting his abdominal muscles with a soft sound, making them both chuckle.

Stiles laid on his back on the bed then Derek positioned himself once again and started slowly thrusting Stiles at which he groaned. _“Nope, sorry. Can’t do it. My legs are killing me.”_ Stiles muttered. With an amused look on his face, Derek pulled out and let Stiles roll. Stiles lifted his ass in the air and Derek immobilized him on the bed, his penis quickly finding his into Stiles.  


When Derek’s member was all the way in Stiles let out a wail of pleasure for his prostate was being hit in just the right stop. Derek felt Stiles tremble underneath him, calling for God on multiple occasions and muttering gibberish – very flattening gibberish -, and took it as approval and started pounding the thinner man. Soon they both came shortly one after the other, Derek’s sheets a sticky mess of cum and sweat.

Tiredly, they both laid in bed next to one another, the condom somewhere on the floor knotted at the end, the patch of Stiles’ come on the other side of the bed. Stiles’ long limbs curled around Derek’s body as he shortly fell asleep, unaware of Derek’s piercing gaze trying to map the moles on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote some porn it was last year so feedback and pointing faults out would be much appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://valarmorghulisfucker.tumblr.com). Thanks for taking the time to read this <3


End file.
